


Supplies x Closet

by dicksakura



Category: Hunter X Hunter, HunterXHunter
Genre: Hidden Feelings, Teasing, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicksakura/pseuds/dicksakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leorio knew they needed to talk. He wasn’t ready to accept Kurapika’s apology quite yet, but he wasn’t mad anymore; nor was he in the mood to open that can of worms right now. </p><p>In this moment in time, he just wanted to feel Kurapika and hold Kurapika and forget all the shit that was their complicated intertwining lives.</p><p> </p><p>Or, the one where Leorio and Kurapika do it in a supplies closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supplies x Closet

“Come.”

It was a simple enough request. Kurapika’s voice had sounded somewhat clipped as he uttered the word; his jaw clenching and unclenching visibly. It was the tone of voice that Leorio used to associate with when Kurapika was stressed or angry, but since appearing back into Leorio’s life and joining the zodiacs a few weeks back, it was apparently now the only way Kurapika spoke.

Leorio remembered being taken aback by the difference he saw Kurapika way back in Yorknew, where he’d met his friend again for the first time since The Hunter Exam and witnessed the bags under his eyes, the paleness of his skin and the new found bitterness in the shape of his lips.

The Kurapika that had returned this time was comparatively unrecognisable. 

Apart from his badly fitted black suit, which was very obviously different to the Kurta clothing Leorio had only ever seen him in before, Kurapika had become noticeably older, more tired, particularly withdrawn…

The new Zodiac Rat walked with a subtle hunch now – nothing in comparison to Leorio’s stooping frame, but no longer the perfectly held young boy the he’d had met just two years ago. Kurapika’s golden hair hadn’t been brushed in God knows how long, either. It wasn’t much greater in length, but spiked out at odd angles. To Leorio, Kurapika no longer looked much like, well, Kurapika, but more like a criminal. A title Leorio guessed the guy had earned.

He would be lying if he said he didn’t worry.

Still though, he had the same husky voice and snappy comebacks. That famous quirky little sense of humour of his still surfaced when among company he was comfortable with, and Leorio still cared for him deeply; that hadn’t changed a bit.

Leorio followed the Kurta down the corridor. Shoes clicked quietly at different tempos as he passed many white doors with full length frosted windows. Each one had a little plaque on it which read something like International Hunter Affairs Office or Criminal Investigations for Hunters Office, the latter of which was always locked; and Leorio had only ever seen people go in there once late one night when he was finishing off paperwork. The group of people unfamiliar to Leorio eyed him suspiciously as he’d strolled past with paper and coffee in hand, and Leorio had had the distinct feeling that he should get out of there as soon as possible.

“Here,” Kurapika stated. He’d stopped abruptly at a door which was solid rather than windowed to the right of the hallway. The door had a small silver plaque on it displaying the black indented words; Supplies Cupboard.

“Um..?” Leorio managed, having only just prevented himself from walking straight into the blonde.

Ignoring Leorio’s less than helpful reply, Kurapika opened the door and glanced around the wide empty corridor. Under the harsh artificial lights which bounced off the clear white walls and illuminated all angles of one’s face, Leorio could see a hint of scarlet glinting beneath the tired brown of the Kurta’s irises.

Admittedly, and rather embarrassingly, Leorio didn’t clock onto the situation until he felt his tie being pulled, yanking him firmly forward into the supplies cupboard.

“Oh! Are we...oh!!” The man stuttered somewhat awkwardly as he watched Kurapika double check the door was locked from the inside with his free hand, other still securely holding onto his tie.

“I thought you’d already assumed this is what I was implying,” Kurapika stated matter of factly, pausing for a moment with his hand still at the lock. “Would you like to leave?”

Leorio blushed from ear to ear, his heart beginning to race. This wasn’t the first time they’d done this, not by a long shot, but Leorio had kind of assumed he’d seen the back of it after bidding his friend goodbye in Yorknew – and after having his calls repeatedly ignored thereafter, he hadn’t even been sure if friendship was on the table anymore; let alone the benefits part.

Leorio couldn’t even remember when they’d begun sleeping together if he was honest. It just sort of happened one late night in Yorknew and the more they did it, the more normal it seemed. Call it stress relief, call it a mutual craving for intimacy, call it whatever; it was strictly casual. 

Stricklyyy Casual. Yup.

They’d definitely never cuddled before or after, and definitely never held each other’s hands or whispered sweet nothings to one another in the dead of night. If they went to dinner before getting a hotel room, it was always only a dinner between friends, and not in any possible conceivable way a date. 

 

“Well?” Kurapika’s impatient voice broke through Leorio’s thoughts.

The man mulled it over for a moment, before sighing exasperatedly. “Is the door locked?” he asked, taking his glasses off and placing them gently into a shelf beside him.

“Yes,” Kurapika confirmed, pulling at the door handle to prove it.

“Good,” Leorio replied, closing the short distance between them and cupping both the other’s cheeks with his hands as he leant in to kiss him.

He could feel Kurapika’s desperation when the other tried to deepen the kiss immediately. The hand around Leorio’s tie was yanking him down to a more suitable height before Leorio could even register that Kurapika’s other hand had found its way to his flies.

“Slow down,” Leorio murmured into Kurapika’s mouth, chuckling, to which Kurapika only gave off a non-committal sound and carried on.

Leorio realised that his hands were already tangled in Kurapika’s hair - tangled being the very literal way of putting it since knots tugged against his fingers in resistance when he tried to remove them. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, reluctantly pulling away from the kurta’s soft lips to get a better look at his hands, not wanting to hurt Kurapika again.

“Don’t be,” Kurapika almost purred, swiftly pulling him back down, his mouth hot and open as their teeth clashed slightly. A tongue swiped across his lips before the Kurta leant back again to speak.

“In fact, do it again.”

Leorio suddenly felt very light headed. Heat fluttered gently down to his lower belly and he was acutely aware of how tight his pants were getting. He loved and hated how Kurapika could do this to him. However, there was absolutely nothing he hated about the way in which Kurapika seemed to unravel in front of him.

When Leorio yanked at his hair a second time, Kurapika let out a soft sound and deepened his kiss in a way that sent sparks resonating all the way through the older man’s body. Before thinking, Leorio’s hips pushed forward and he let out an embarrassingly breathy moan.

There it was: that small self-righteous little laugh Kurapika loved to do when he made Leorio get like this. 

Damnit, the little shit was like kryptonite to Leorio and he knew it.

He was aching for contact, and the way Kurapika’s hand had poised itself pressed against the hem of his pants was close to infuriating.

Leorio broke off from Kurapika’s mouth, peppering kisses along the blonde’s jaw. “Didn’t know we were still doing this, y'know,” he said to distract himself more than anything.

“Why wouldn’t we b- oh!” Kurapika gasped has Leorio’s lips brushed along the spot right below his ear. Leorio felt pressure around his neck from where Kurapika was subconsciously pulling hat his tie again, and felt the others head tilt back to give him easier access.

Leorio let out a soft laugh against the Kurta’s neck that was cut short when Kurapika granted him the friction he’d been looking for in the shape of his hand sliding lazily over the front of his slacks.

“I don’t know why you’re laughing…So hard already…” Kurapika murmured, moving his hand excruciatingly slowly.

Leorio almost growled out a moan, closing his eyes to the heat that was building inside of him. He bucked against Kurapika’s hand and nearly cried when the pressure immediately disappeared.

Lifting his face from where it had settled in the crook of Kurapika’s neck, He wanted to see what the blonde was up to. He was instead met with a pair of almond shaped brilliant scarlet eyes.

Kurapika looked more alive than Leorio had seen them since he’d come back. He looked almost back to normal. Almost. 

Taking in the fellow Zodiac’s face, his full pink lips, his button nose, his long slender neck; Kurapika was angelic looking, there was honestly no other word for it. Looking closer, there were other qualities to the blonde which Leorio hadn’t noticed before – such as the subtly more mature slope to his jaw and gentle prominence of his high cheekbones. Kurapika had gotten visibly older, yet no less striking.

The hand that was still on his tie reached forward and curled around the material of Leorio’s shirt front before the man felt himself being dragged around towards the table in the corner of the room, albeit it only took a few small steps to get there with it being such a tiny space.

The laminate desk was the only clear surface in the closet, and was surrounded by shelves stacked with cleaning products and spare stationary for the offices. Leorio had a sudden random memory of being in here before when he’d chewed all his pens to destruction and hoped to make use of the spare pens in here rather having to go out and buy them. The man decided he liked this reason for visiting supplies closet visit much more.

 

Oh, the amount of fantasies Leorio had had like this…

Kurapika pushed himself up onto the table, parting his legs so that Leorio could slot neatly between his thighs. The height of the table meant his hips were aligned, and they were once again in a kissing embrace.

Leorio felt like putty in Kurapika’s hands; melting under his arousal and lust for the other. He’d slept with many, many people but Kurapika had always from the very beginning been somewhat… different to him.

He daren’t admit to anyone that the first night he slept with Kurapika was the very night he’d decided to stop taking random people home. 

 

“Shit, Kurapika-” Leorio spluttered when Kurapika’s hand found its way back down to his crotch as he once again gently stroked him through his clothes. 

But enough was enough. When Leorio whined against Kurapika’s Lips and the other laughed at him, the man decided it was about time to get his own back.

He moved one hand back up to Kurapika’s hair, where he firmly yanked, making the Kurta gasp.

“Y'know, you’d’ave never have settled for this before,” Leorio uttered against Kurapika’s skin as his mouth moved down the others neck to his collarbone, which only just poked out from under his too-big shirt. “It was always hotel rooms - you insisted on that. But now you’re draggin’ me into the broom closet of the place we work and…”

Leorio’s other hand moved its way down the front of Kurapika’s shirt and blazer, fingers trailing along the smooth curve of his binder, where from underneath he could feel a very rapidly beating heart. As his fingers dragged lower, he could sense Kurapika holding his breath. Slender legs parted wider in anticipation as the other man’s hand stopped at the pant hem.

“Your willingness to oblige makes you just as bad as me,” Kurapika retorted in a shaky exhale, letting go of his breath then holding in the next one, maybe in some attempt to keep quiet or to maintain control of his thoughts. He had taken his hand away from Leorio’s crotch and used it to lean back on, but Leorio didn’t care. He was so very pleased to see that he could still make Kurapika like this from even just the expectation of touching him.

Leorio unzipped Kurapika’s flies and pressed three flattened fingers gently against him. Even though Leorio did like the warm homey quality that Kurapika’s traditional Kurta attire brought with it, he had to say, suit trousers were far easier to get into. 

“Mmmmm,” Kurapika sighed approvingly, letting out another long since held breath that dragged and hitched when Leorio slowly moved his hand. “Oh gods, Leorio-” the Kurta managed. He shifted his legs wider and grinded his hips against Leorio’s hand shamelessly.

Undeniably, it had surprised Leorio at first when he encountered prim and proper Kurapika acting this way, as he so often did under the sheets. The man hadn’t really seen that particular quirk in his personality coming… But the more he thought about it the more it made sense - Kurapika liked getting what he wanted and he would do what he could to get there. He was bossy and confident by nature, so why wouldn’t those traits carry on in the bedroom?

Leorio pressed a little harder as he moved his hand in a somewhat circular motion now, breath catching in his own throat as he leant back from kissing Kurapika’s neck to watch the Kurta’s reaction. He currently had his head tilted back still from where Leorio had tugged his hair and his lips were flushed and parted, a very faint red glow seeping between the thick layer of eyelashes where his eyes were closed lightly. His chest rose up and down noticeably and as Leorio’s free hand came to rest on the Kurta’s thigh, he could feel the muscles twitching and quivering in pleasure.

Kurapika was absolutely beautiful. He had unbrushed hair and he was beautiful. He had blue and purple shadows beneath his eyes and he was beautiful. He was thinner, yet somehow far more muscly than his used to be, and he was still so, so beautiful.

Kurapika opened his eyes, and looked straight at him, bright Crimson cast itself like satin thread around wide dilated pupils.

“Don’t just stare at me like that,” the blonde said, “it’s weird.”

“You’re beautiful,” Leorio remarked.

“I know,” Kurapika replied, smirking. “But that is beside the point.”

Leorio closed his eyes and shook his head. “So cocky…” He uttered. He realised he’d relaxed his movements slightly and replaced the pressure, making Kurapika squirm and seem to forget the subject.

“J-just come here,” Kurapika breathed, and when Leorio leant into him he wrapped his legs around his torso and grabbed his jaw, falling into his back and pulling Leorio with him.

Leorio’s hands slammed onto the desk to steady himself, and the pressure Kurapika was putting on his jaw hurt slightly, but all he could focus on now was the fact that his cock was now pressed flush against the in hot between of Kurapika’s legs. He ground into him harder than he’d intended only to find Kurapika was grinding back. It was suddenly very hard to breathe

Even through clothes Kurapika felt hot against Leorio. The Kurta’s small body slotted around him perfectly just like it always had done and they moved against each other in such a way that made the blood rush in Leorio’s ears and his toes curl inside his shoes. He caught Kurapika’s mouth in a deep kiss.

“Inside,” Kurapika spoke breathily, breaking away briefly. “I want you inside.”

Yep. Absolutely. No problem, was all Leorio could think as he uttered the others name and hastily tugged at the other’s pants and underwear. Realising that somewhere along the way, Kurapika had already kicked his shoes off, he stepped back to yank the slacks from those beautiful long, slender legs.

Leorio did a terrible job of removing his own pants, tugging them down just enough to expose himself before pressing back down onto Kurapika, relishing the feeling of flesh against flesh.

“Hurry up!” Kurapika whimpered impatiently.

Leorio’s shaky hands fumbled to pull the condom on, which he always, always kept in an inside pocket of his blazer and practically launched forward as he got back into position between the Kurta’s thighs, pressing chest to chest as they kissed once more. Sweaty hands intertwined against the cool desk as Leorio positioned himself; pausing at Kurapika entrance.

“Ready?”

“How many times do I have to tell you, Leori-ahaahhh~” Kurapika trailed off as Leorio slid in, immediately cocking his hips to hit the spot that he knew made Kurapika’s knees buckle. 

That shut him up.

Their movements synced like clockwork - just like he had always done. The sweet, hot feeling of Kurapika was all Leorio could focus on as the pressure began to build inside of him and the blood raced in his ears.

For a moment there were no other sounds but the rustling of clothes and their staggered, heavy breathing. Kurapika’s legs wrapped around Leorio and he moved his hand from under Leorio’s to enclose the other’s torso in an embrace.

Gritting his teeth through a moan, Leorio’s hips jutted out of rhythm slightly when Kurapika squeezed down on him, and he subconsciously picked up the pace. Kurapika was unusually quiet, burying his head in the crook of Leorio’s neck, where the sensation of his warm breath and choppy hair tickling against his skin sent all manors of sensations and shivers down the man’s spine.

Leorio slowed the pace a little, leaning away just far enough to observe the Kurta’s face. “Are you okay?” He asked, his voice sounding husky in his own ears.

Kurapika’s face was flushed, a light sheen of sweat across his cheeks and forehead. He fluttered his eyes open a little to peer at Leorio through a half lidded frame of eyelashes. He had a small sprinkling of freckles across his nose, which Leorio remembered used to be a lot darker – presumably because of the fact that he was outside so often in the Hunter Exam.

“Yes,” Kurapika breathed, fingers curling around Leorio’s back. “I missed you, you know, I honestly did.”

Leorio could easily have responded to that with something snarky or even rude, seeing as the blonde had ignored his calls for so long, but instead he used a gentle hand to brush the hair from Kurapika’s face, and planted a kiss on his forehead.

“I missed you too,” Leorio said softly against his forehead.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Kurapika practically whispered.

Leorio knew they needed to talk. He wasn’t ready to accept Kurapika’s apology quite yet, but he wasn’t mad anymore. Nor was he in the mood to open that can of worms right now. In this moment in time, he just wanted to feel Kurapika and hold Kurapika and forget all the shit that was their complicated intertwining lives.

Maybe that was why the two of them had started sleeping together. They had both chosen paths in life triggered from a source of stress and heartache and they understood each other on a very different level because of this. It seemed that, sometimes, only when they were around each other were they able to forget and just be selfish – especially in Kurapika’s case.

But it was all strictly casual, of course.

So Leorio simply murmured, “I know,” and buried his head in Kurapika’s shoulder, breathing in the familiar scent of lemongrass and earthy tones mixed with something sweeter and unmistakably Kurapika, and the other copied the movement, taking in a long inhale, eyelashes leaving little butterfly kisses against Leorio’s neck.

For a moment, Leorio completely forgot he was in a broom closet. It was only when his movements caused the table to creak was he reminded.

Kurapika’s legs squeezed around him tighter, inviting him to push in deeper. Leorio always felt a little  
Nervous at first about going all the way in, not matter how many times he did it. Kurapika was just so small and Leorio’s was, well, not.

“God…Ah - Leorio,” the Kurta purred when the other finally ignored his thoughts and obliged.

Leorio could feel himself losing it again, Gods, Kurapika was so tight and hot and the way he moved up against him and made little noises was killing him.

It seemed that Kurapika was feeling the same. With Leorio so close he was pressing against every nerve, pushing into him in all the right ways.

Leorio was throbbing like a live wire, and the pressure which had been steadily building was just about ready to give out.

“K-Kurapika!” Leorio spluttered, gasping. he lifted himself into his hands so that he could get a better angle, but it wasn’t enough. Kurapika was grasping at the others hips, and his legs were pulling him yet closer.

“I - I need…” The Kurta stammered.

“More,” Leorio finished.

It took all his willpower to pull out, but pushed back in in seconds after Kurapika had hastily flipped himself, bending over the table with his feet back on the ground and one hand braced against the wall behind the desk.

From this angle, movement was much easier, and he thrusted much more roughly, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back to the way Kurapika was squeezing down on him.

Then, gathering himself again, Leorio slid his hands over Kurapika’s smooth hips and up under his shirt. The blonde’s stomach muscles were taught and strong - much harder than Leorio remembered them. He leant forward and kissed Kurapika’s shoulder, which had become exposed at some point.

Kurapika tilted his head to allow access to his neck and Leorio grazed it with his teeth gently before moving his Hands back down the other’s abdomen, one coming to rest on his hip whilst the other slipped between his legs.

A gasp escaped Kurapika’s lips and he arched his back forward, a moment later lifting a slender leg to rest his knee on the table to help steady himself.

Leorio pushed into him, and Kurapika pushed back, taking all of Leorio in and making the older man feel like he was going to explode. Leorio’s hand moved in much the same way, rough and hard against the Kurapika’s clit. 

Kurapika suddenly threw his head back, widening his legs and bending his back yet more. “Leorio-hah! L-leo- ((fuck, ah shit)) I’m going to-” he warned shakily, slipping into Kurta.

Leorio smiled. It was always the little challenge he set himself; to make Kurapika slip into Kurta during sex.

Leorio was feeling unbearably close, too. The pressure was verging on painful at this point and his thrusts were turning erratic. He pressed his fingers harder against Kurapika, not wanting to leave him unsatisfied.

The response was immediate. Kurapika gasped a word which seemed to be somewhere between Leorio’s name and a Kurtish word, he trembled and tensed, giving Leorio amazing friction that made him hiss. One more sharp thrust brought the latter to climax also, and he rode it out with a few more jittery movements. The orgasm crashed over him as he came and every muscle in his body seemed to tense as relax at the same time.

Kurapika’s thighs were tense and shaking, then, along with Leorio, his knees buckled and they collapsed onto the table together.

The room felt sticky and hot, and Leorio took a while to catch his breath, feeling Kurapika panting beneath him too.

After a moment, Kurapika was the first to speak.

“You’re heavy, get off.”

Ah yes. Ever romantic Kurapika.

Leorio wordlessly rolled off so that he was on his back beside Kurapika.

He looked to the side to observe the Kurta, and was gazing back at him with his cheek was still pressed against the wood laminate, eyes not quite yet returned to their normal oak brown.

Kurapika then slid closer, propping themselves up on an elbow to plant a kiss on the others temple, then lips, hair falling forward and tickling Leorio’s face. An elegant hand came up to hold his cheek.

“We need to get back,” he said huskily.

Leorio groaned, closing his eyes. “Ugh… I hate all this paperwork… Who knew joining the zodiacs meant so much damn paperwork!” He grumbled, throwing his hands in wild gestures despite Kurapika not being able to see them.

“You’ve got another thing coming if you want to be a doctor, then,” the blonde remarked, smirking. He leant away from Leorio and pushed himself off the desk.

Leorio chuckled darkly. 

“I guess I do.”

 

Getting dressed and readjusted was a slow process, Kurapika fussed over Leorio’s wonky tie and Leorio did his best to rake the others hair at least somewhat back to how it was formerly.

Kurapika left the room first, poking his head around the door before stepping casually back out into the ugly fluorescent lighting of the corridor. Leorio followed, straightening his jacket one last time and placing his glasses back on his nose.

“I’m gonna use the bathroom,” Kurapika said.

Leorio nodded. “Good idea.” 

Following the blonde back down the corridor a few doors, Kurapika pushed open the door open the read ‘Gents’.

The taller man was just about to affectionately stroke a previously missed kink out of Kurapika’s hair when he caught sight of Mizaistom, and his hand dropped lamely to his side.

Leorio’s small double take seemed to not go unnoticed by the other man, and eyed them through the reflection of the mirror has he washed his hands.

“You’ve been gone from the office for quite some time. I thought you’d both finished your paperwork and gone home.”

“Y-yeah, I mean no. No I didn’t go home, I just, Cheadle needed me for some medical practice advice. As in… She was giving me the medical practice advice… Since she’s the trained doctor – rather than it being the other way around, which wouldn’t make any sense.” 

Nice save, Leorio. Real smooth.

“Cheadle and Leorio were examining me, actually,” Kurapika interjected neatly. “Since I’m not sure myself how my healing chain works, Cheadle wanted to use Leorio’s nen powers to find out.”

The blonde had, of course, hidden his surprise unexpectedly bumping into Mizaistom flawlessly and continued walking over to one of the two empty cubicles.

“Did you find out?” The Ox asked, turning off the tap and grabbing some paper towels.

“I’m sorry, that’s confidential…You understand,” Kurapika replied without missing a beat, and Mizai nodded before watching the other disappeared into the cubicle.

How did Kurapika do that? Leorio turned to towards the urinal, hiding his face from Mizaistom in case it gave away Kurapika’s perfect lie. It had been a completely plausible excuse, whilst at the same time had made Mizaistom feel uncomfortable to what he probably thought was unprofessional prying. It meant he wouldn’t bring it up again, nor ask Cheadle about it. It scared Leorio sometimes, quite how manipulative Kurapika could be when he wanted.

Mizaistom disposed of the towels and made it to the door before pausing. Leorio watched him from his peripheral vision nervously.

For one tense little moment, he thought that The Ox was going to say something else, but then he heard the door squeak open and swing shut again behind him, and Leorio let out an audible sigh (and also the pee that he’d been holding in).

Kurapika came out of the cubicle a moment later and was shortly joined by the taller man to wash his hands at the sink.

“So, does this mean I can have your email?” Leorio asked, eyeing the Kurta’s reflection in the mirror.

Kurapika laughed. He actually laughed, the little shit.

“Nope.”

Leorio let out a sound of annoyance (one that Gon and Killua described as a 'Leorio noise’) which only made Kurapika laugh more.

“Will you come for coffee with me after work, then?” He tried again, deciding that for now giving in about the email subject was probably his best option.

The Zodiac Rat smiled at him through the mirror, tired eyes creasing in the corners.

“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
